Someday
by Fair Cate
Summary: Hope is for losers? ML songfic


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own the song  
  
Authors note: Well it has been a while since I wrote some DA fanfiction, but I downloaded Flyin11's music video for "Someday" by Nickelback (it is amazing – you can find it at fan-sites . org / dark - angel / musicvids . html, just add http:at the beginning and remove the spaces) and I just had to write a fic for the song!! It fits perfectly.  
  
Set in early S2  
  
Don't forget to review!!

Note: 212121 indicates a change in scene or POV

* * *

**Someday  
**  
Max sat by the window, watching the rain slowly trickle down the glass. It was just a typical day in Seattle for Max Guevara and she hated it.  
  
_He almost died on my account_, Max thought to herself as she allowed her forehead to lie gently on the cool glass. _I almost killed the man I love. I am poison, to everyone I know...  
_  
"Boo, get off yo sorry ass and hurry up! We are gonna be late for work!" Original Cindy called,, interrupting Max's train of thought.  
  
Max sighed and began to gather her things together. Just another day in a broken world....

21212121  
  
Max and OC rolled into Jam Pony to find Normal in his usual sunny mood.  
  
"Come on you cretins! Packages are waiting! Hey! No riding inside!" Normal continued to cry, despite the fact that no one seemed to be paying and form of attention to him.  
  
"Hey missy-miss, there is a package here with your name of it!" Normal called out as Max and OC cruised past him.  
  
"I'll get to it in a minute Normal!" Max called over her shoulder. _The man can't even give me two minutes...  
_  
"No, this package is for you! It was a pick up this morning"  
  
Max stopped and turned to look at her boss. _A package for me? Who would send a package to me?_ Max strut forward and ripped the package out of Normal's hands before heading back towards her locker, ignoring Normal's cries.  
  
Max waited until she reached her locker so she could open her package away from the inquisitive eyes of her co-workers. She ripped it open and found a disk with a simple hand written note on it.  
  
_You won't listen to me, but I hope you will listen to this._  
  
Max froze as she recognized the hand writing. She stuffed the package into her locker. This can wait until tonight, she thought as she hopped on her bike and went to get her first package.

21212121  
  
It was the end of a long and exhausting day when Max finally got home. The CD had been on her mind all day and she was dying to listen to it. She dumped her bag and made her way to the CD player. She placed the CD in, sat back and listened.

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren´t we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
and tried to turn the tables?  
I wish you´d unclench your fists  
and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there´s been too much of this,  
but don´t think it´s too late  
Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,  
but not right now  
I know you´re wondering when  
(You´re the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,  
but not right now  
I know you´re wondering when  
  
And I hope that since we´re here anyway,  
we can end it, saying  
Things we´ve always needed to say,  
so we can end up staying  
Now the story´s played out like this  
just like a paperback novel  
Let´s rewrite an ending that fits  
instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,  
but not right now  
I know you´re wondering when  
(You´re the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,  
but not right now  
I know you´re wondering when  
(You´re the only one who knows that)

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren´t we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
and tried to turn the tables?  
And now the stories played out like this  
Just like a paper back novel  
Let's rewrite a story that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,  
but not right now  
I know you´re wondering when  
(You´re the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,  
but not right now  
I know you´re wondering when  
(You´re the only one who knows that)  
I know you´re wondering when  
(You´re the only one who knows that)  
I know you´re wondering when

Max reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks that she hadn't even realized were falling. She reached for the phone and punched in the familiar number.

"Yeah?" Logan stated in his usual I-am-in-the-middle-of-saving-the-world- and-you-just-interupted-me tone.

"Me hitting you back" Max replied softly

"Hey" Max smiled as she recognized his immediate change his tone as he realized it was her. "I got your CD"

"And what did you think?"

"You have great taste in music". Max paused. "Thank you" she added quietly

"Anytime" Logan replied, softly.

Max smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

What did you all think? Please review!

Cate


End file.
